Steam turbines are used primarily by utilities to generate electricity. Steam drives the turbines by impinging on fluid directing surfaces, including the blades of rotors and the static array of vanes surrounding the rotor to direct the steam onto the blades. Other fluid directing surfaces that are subject to corrosion include piping and valves. Gas turbines in their compression stages have similar fluid directing surfaces similarly subject to corrosion. The term turbine components herein refers to apparatus operatively associated with a steam or gas turbine and having a fluid directing surface subject to corrosion unless coated with a protective coating. Corrosion is a problem in turbines because it roughens the fluid directing surfaces, and on blades and vanes changes the gas or steam flow characteristic, and in general alters the shape and relationship of the fluid directing surfaces, releases erosive particulate downstream, and in divers ways adversely affects the performance of the turbine. Steam turbines are typically run for several years between overhauls and corrosion must be minimized over these long periods of operation. Gas turbines are costly to disassemble and overhaul.